Talk:Rarity
This is technicly fan made, so it should have the same prefix as Mwa Mwa Penguins. Also, rarity is not a word, I dont think. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:17, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yea... that's a good idea Triskelle. But, I just looked up Rarity on Dictionary.com. It's a real word. Can any admins move the page to Club Penguin Wiki:Rarity? -- 02:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Add? Since i cant edit it could someone add roman gladiator helmet to head items i haven't seen someone with it in along time many people ask me where i got mine--Jackoncp a.k.a Fish madness 11:37, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Could I do this...? Hi, I have a penguin with four letters in its name. I'm pretty sure I shouldn't add it, so do I need permission to add it under names? (Sorry if this sounds stupid.) aMeRiCaN cHe LoVeS hEr... UsEr PaGe? Or HeR tAlK? "Das Me, Das Auto. Das Confusing!" 21:05, 31 May 2009 (UTC) What is the name? The name of the penguin is Fwut, but there is also another peng called F W U T. (That's actually seven characters.) Yeah. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 22:25, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Pin Edit They should change the "Pin" section. The Ruby and Captain's Quarters Key are not rare --Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 22:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Safari Hat? Really? It's not that rare. There are a LOT of penguins who were around for Quest for the Golden Puffle. D'you guys think I should take it off? --The Ocarina Guy Who wants HOT DAWGZ? 21:50, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I have to admit, the whole page is completely false. Every single item that can't come back (or so as they say), regardless of how old it is, is listed here. I suggest leaving it for now, it isn't one of our biggest issues Freeloh. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 21:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ... Does this page really need to be protected? Just wondering, there are a few contributions I'd like to make, but I can't because I am not a sysop. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) This page needs grammatical editing. Needs to be to the point. 16:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Unprotect it! [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 15:52, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ? Why is this protected? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 19:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :People add false items here probably. I should unprotect it. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 19:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ? What's this supposed to say? Playersenguins? What does that mean?---> Rarity is the judging of an item which is not available and therefore usually owned by a select group of playersenguins. Also, it's not really true that all pins are rare, especially the new ones that come out every 2 weeks. What does "playersenguins" mean??? --Staffan15 (talk| ) 21:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Playersenguins = Player's penguins - Wompus78 22:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Is this now considered rare? Is the christmas scarf rare now? because it won't return until at least the end of 2010, so wouldn't it be considered rare? Does this count? Does 7 letters count cuz my penguin Ilyasik is rare 1018 days old and my other banned forever penguin Mukashev(10) is maybe 1025 or older Mukashev had the 2'nd anniversitty aht Is this rare? My brother's username in CP is Sluo. Is that rare? His penguin is over 900 days old, I think, but not as old as mine, but my username is Lily 8789 (which is definitely not rare) but I have the 2nd Anniversary Hat, and he doesn't. I was wondering if the name was rare. (Sluo) --Lily 8789talkEditCount20px 17:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) New Rare Item? The 4th Year Party Hat is missing from the list. It should be there, because it would never come back.